


shit happens

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 警告：dp右！有提及凡妮莎女攻，有glory hole（不明白的话建议先查一下，能接受再看！），总之很脏乱差，结尾还有一丁点的虫贱





	shit happens

沾着酱料的旧报纸黏紧在韦德的屁股上，半干的润滑油和体液就像是胶水。他抱着他的小马，就这么在沙发上睡了一晚——躺在打翻的伏特加和自己的血液里，肠道里插着一根假阴茎。他拔掉它，拉开黏在肉上的报纸，轻微的撕扯感带来一些快意。

阳光渗进百叶窗的缝隙，细小的灰尘颗粒在两柄刀上方飘飘荡荡。韦德翻了翻困倦的眼睛，又浅眠了一会儿。

他和黑帮恶棍们共度了紧张刺激的三天，脑浆和碎肉块在空中乱飞，他新制了几个带死侍标识的可爱小炸弹，把红色拉环套在他们的手指上。“这将是你的人生里最后一次被戴上戒指了。感激吧！”

他没空修补破掉的制服，被子弹穿空的织物边缘焦黑卷曲着，露出他刚痊愈的皮肤。韦德跨过一具具尸体，想象着蛆在他们的每个洞里钻来钻去的画面。除了他已经没人活着了，没有换弹匣的声响，没有呼吸声，每一件东西都沉寂下来。只有他。

近两年他开始意识到自己的脑袋可能出了问题，尽管他一直不算个正常人，但现在的程度即使对于他来说也有点诡异了。他的大脑里出现了回音。有人在里面说话。起初那只是他的一部分想法，他能听到脑海中的语句被念了出来。他没有在意，他觉得这能帮助他思考。渐渐地，事情变得不一样了，那不再是属于他的想法了。这个声音活了起来，它有自己的思路，有时与韦德相似，有时相反。他与声音争辩，互相试图说服对方。它也并不总是乖乖地待在韦德黑漆漆的脑袋里做个奇妙的收音机，它会跑到一个垃圾桶，或一只猫的身上让它们开口说话。

“你在跟谁说话？”类似的疑问句多了起来，人们看他的眼神从‘你这个可怜的丑八怪’彻底变成了‘你这个骇人的怪胎’。很可惜他已经过了会在乎他人视线与感想的阶段了，至少他对自暴自弃这件事还挺擅长的。他任其发展，并不关心自己还能糟到什么地步。

他仍然记得凡妮莎变冷的体温，他美丽的爱人，在他怀中停止了心跳。他的一部分也跟着她一起永远地变冷了。他挖出了自己仍在搏动的心脏放进玻璃盒，跟她葬在一起，有这颗心的陪伴，希望她不会太孤单。

他也仍然记得他们做爱的温度。她曾用皮鞭和假屌第一次操开了他的后面，他逐渐爱上了趴在床上等着她靠近的感觉，她用灵活的手指爱抚他布满疤痕的身体，她在他的耳边发出性感的笑声。除了她，再也没有人会这样接纳他了。

所以你就用这种方式怀念她？

他越来越多地用振动棒自慰的时候，脑子里的声音终于开口嘲讽他。接着凡妮莎出现了，她就在自己的面前，挺动她优美的胯部。

哦，我也看到了。可以理解。

韦德说谢谢理解。我愿意自杀一百次去见她，我也愿意操自己一百次换来几分钟的幻象。

一年后，他再也没法看到她了。他试着轰掉他的头，躺在轨道上等火车碾爆自己，抱着炸弹跳楼，但死后世界只是一片漆黑，什么都没有。她不在那儿了。

“宝贝？你在哪儿？我看不到，我找不到你……”他胡乱抓着黑色的空气，踉跄着跪倒在地，他的骨头发出碎裂的声响，“别离开好吗？我只有你。”

也许她飞到她该去的地方了。  
说真的，没人活该留在这儿陪着我们。

韦德不得不承认这话是对的。她的确该去更好的地方。关于她的幻觉偶尔还会出现，但是他确确实实地再也见不到她了，他失去了她。他完成工作，杀人，拿钱，继续他的雇佣兵生活。有时他觉得她就在他身边，他能感受到她的呼吸声，他试着和她讲话，却得不到回应。

“我爱她。”韦德跟任何人诉说对凡妮莎的思念，“但是爱救不了她。”

他还是得活在这个狗屎一样的世界里，他失去了他的小船和港湾，现在他只能一刻不停地游，游到浑身散架，沉下去溺死，再被自愈因子救过来，周而复始。

他头一次用寻欢洞的时候觉得挺畅快，他操人，也被操。事情变得如此简单，他们不用面对面，甚至不用知道对方是谁，只要把一根勃起的鸡巴从那个神秘小洞里伸过去就能获得一场你情我愿的性交。厕所隔板的小洞是最和平的地方，大家默契又互相理解，他希望世界上的一切都能这么容易。

他被不同的陌生人操了一遍又一遍，跳动着的，滚烫的肉棒不停歇地插进他的肛门，他不是每次都能爽到，但即使是撕裂的痛感也能取悦他。他无法解释，但他确实喜欢身体被填满占有的感觉，这让他某种程度地感觉到自己正在被需要着。

“你不用戴套的。”韦德看到那层带着劣质香味的橡胶时忍不住开口，“你可以随便射在里面，大屌帅哥，尽情弄脏我吧！”

对方没有说话，他安静地摘去了避孕套，再次从洞里进来。饱胀的龟头蹭在韦德的穴口边缘，他摸着男人的睾丸，分开双腿扶着阴茎插进来。他高声呻吟，巴不得让男厕门口的人都知道里面有人在挨操。陌生人很激动，他兴奋地顶进很深的地方，隔板被拍得越来越响，韦德怀疑这层板就要塌了。男人下流地喘着粗气，被韦德收缩的肉穴弄得射了进来。他听起来性致勃发。韦德嘲讽地想着，如果他看到自己的脸会不会恶心到吐出来？

他扶着墙翘起屁股，又有几个人被这些动静吸引了过来，不停地有阴茎从寻欢洞里塞进来，不同的粗细，长度和肤色。韦德知道自己该走了，他在这个厕所里待得太久，可他就是下意识地接受了一根又一根的男人阴茎，他准许它们操进他的身体，不戴套地射他一肚子精液。他想看看他们操他的速度能不能追上自愈因子修复他的速度。他的身体过度高潮了太多次，他在马桶和地板上射了一大滩精液，还尿了一地，他的双腿在发抖。但是他仍然没有离开。

他开始习惯在干完活后跑去找寻欢洞。他残破的制服黏着深色的血迹和人体器官的碎块，任何人都不敢接近他。每一块皮肤都在痛，他急需性交放空大脑和身体存货。也许是他叫起来的声音足够迷惑人，被吸引过来操他的蠢货们不少，松动的隔板拍打着他的臀部，阴茎凶狠地往后撤的时候他的肠肉也跟着一起翻出去又收回来。没有一个人温柔地对他，他们操他就像在操免费的婊子，而这个婊子八成还欠了他们的钱，杀了他们的老爸。所以他们在用鸡巴棍揍人肠子的方式报仇。

男人们放肆地说出侮辱性质的下流话。韦德有点不开心了。他看着从洞里探进来的阴茎，突然觉得这些白痴是多么天真可笑。为什么他们会这样自信地把自己的老二插进另一个空间？他们难道觉得接纳他们的总会是热腾腾的阴道和肛门，而不是枪管和刀之类的武器？

“快把你的骚穴挪到爹地这里来，娼妓。”

韦德差点笑出声，他第一次被人叫了这个词。他掐着甜腻的嗓子说：“别着急嘛，我在润滑自己，好让你的大炮干得更爽哦。”韦德退后一步，轻蔑地注视着木板上那一根孤独的鸡巴，硬挺地翘在肮脏的空气中，渴望着操到免费的屁眼。愚蠢又可怜的阴茎，就像一个扭曲的门把手。他抽出刀，飞快地从根部整齐地切断了它。

男人发出惊天动地的哭叫嘶喊，韦德捂着耳朵把那根滚落到他脚边的性器官踢到隔壁。他提上裤子，肠道里的精液满满地渗到他的制服裤上，他的屁股就像是一包吸吸果冻。接着他踹开门，在人们惊异恐惧的眼神里挺着胸脯骄傲地走了出去。

他总是这么浑身血液和精液地走出机场，他身上又脏又臭，但他从来不在乎。至少他的身体和心情都痛快了。

只是，下一次任务结束的寻欢时间，他听到了凡妮莎。

他正被操得流水，他听到她的声音在说，韦德，别这样。

他僵住了，屁股收得太紧把身后的人夹射了，隔壁间的陌生人骂了一句脏话，退了出去。他在意识不清的间隙会看到或听到她，比如喝了很多酒，磕了可卡因，而自愈因子还没来得及把它们从他体内排出去的那短短一小段时间。当然，被操得神志不清也算，他都想不起来自己被操了几小时了，他保持着塌下腰撅起屁股站立的姿势太久，就快要变成一座性爱雕塑了。他的阴茎半硬着吐出透明的液体，腹部已经被精液灌得微微鼓起。

他把刚插进来操了没几下的阴茎用手拽着拔了出去。

“操，搞什……”

“关门啦，猛男！今天的营业结束，拜拜。”

韦德的脚下有些发虚，他摇晃着走到外面，阳光刺得他头疼，亮白色的光灼伤了他的眼睛，泪水顺着眼眶涌出去，打湿了他的面罩，他浑身秽物，抬着头站在马路中央，没有人知道他在哭。

“先生？你不该站在这儿。”有人抓着他的手臂往后扯，试图将他从一辆大卡车面前救走。

韦德收回盯着太阳的视线，转头看向他。红与蓝的鲜艳色块在年轻人的脑袋边闪烁不停，像节日里的彩灯，光圈绕着他的头发和五官上上下下飘动。他离自己这么近，没有任何嫌恶和惧怕的眼神，他只是这么看着他。

然后警告他：“这很危险。”

“危险？”韦德重复着这个傻词几乎笑起来了，“你知道对死侍说‘这很危险’有多幽默吗？你真可爱。危险，哈哈！我就是危险。你是不是应该离我远一点儿？”

明暗不定的彩色圆圈往外扩散着慢慢消失了。青年清晰可见地皱了一下眉毛，松开了刚才拉住他的手，他说：“也许你该收拾收拾自己。”

“是啊是啊，我又脏又血腥，把这附近的人都吓了个遍，怎么就没吓到你呢？你是不是有什么特殊癖好，喜欢跟怪人搭讪？”韦德在他耳朵旁边打了个响指，对方后退了一步，“我是不是足够符合你的标准啦？”

“我只是想阻止你撞上那辆大卡车，你知道的。”他褐色的眼睛冒出些鲜活的执拗与生气的情绪。

“不好意思，是我听错语序了吗？我想你说的是阻止那辆大卡车撞上我，对吧？”韦德现在觉得他也是个怪人。

年轻人的嘴边露出了笑意，他的眉眼也跟着柔和起来，他说：“不管怎样，先生，我希望你好起来。”

这是个魔法词，当有人诚意地对你说出它的时候，也许有那么几秒，你真的觉得自己会好起来。

韦德看着他离开，他记住了他衬衫和裤子的颜色，他头发的长度，还有他手掌沾着的，属于韦德的一点血液。

“是啊，我会好的。”他回想起站在楼顶边缘的风的力道，它们包围着他，拉拽他，柔软温和，不具伤害性。当他纵身跳下时，风喧闹地跑进他的耳朵，变成了其他的声音，武器碰撞，八音盒，凡妮莎，亲吻，爱。

他闭上眼让自己感受这些。

“我觉得马上就会有人来爱我了。”

FIN


End file.
